


Rendezvous

by rinnekanzaki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnekanzaki/pseuds/rinnekanzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorcerer x Prince AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasin/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/IOkYQHo)


End file.
